More Than Family
by Fluffy the Cat Demoness
Summary: Hyuugacest don't like don't read- Hinata was the shy one, always avoiding others. She didn't want all-consuming love. Neji was the tough one, never needing emotions to get through the day. Damn lace panties. Rated M.


I'm back with another new story! This one ties into More Than Love so if you haven't read it yet, go do it. At the moment they haven't crossed yet but they will. The sequel I have planned definately brings them together. I hope you enjoy! Leave a review and let me know how I did yeah?

Warning: Contains Hyuugacest (not much now but just you wait), unbeta'd because once again I'm lazy, and language. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: This is purely fanmade. No characters are owned by me, just the poor twisted plot is. *Le sigh*

_

* * *

_

_Cold...everything was so cold._

_Everyone...cold._

_Why are they so cold?_

_No light, no love, no happiness._

_Just the cold._

_Eyes...there were eyes watching her._

_Glacier pale eyes...so warm._

_Twin flames to heat this cold, cold world._

_Wait...I know those eyes._

_That's..._

With a gasp she woke, her bare chest heaving as sweat trickled down her skin. Her sheets were damp with her nightmare sweat and were twisted about her body, constraining her. The pale morning sunlight filtered through the shuttered window to stripe her room with golden slants.

It had been that dream again. She'd been so close to finding out who it was this time, closer than ever before. She had been so close this time to remembering whose eyes they were, who brought the heat into her cold nightmares.

With a sigh she dropped back onto her bed, her breathing stabilizing as her heart resumed it's steady pace. She'd been having the same dream since she was twelve and this had been the closest she'd ever been to finding out who the mystery person was. _Darn_.

A heavy thud on her door made her squeek and jump, the tangled blankets causing her to fall to the hard wooden floor beside her bed.

_Ow_.

Her face beat red, she tried to disentangle herself, her body aching from the painful impact.

"Hinata! You're going to be late for breakfast." Her cousin's cold voice floated through the thin door, spurring her to get out of her sheets quicker. Who knew what Neji would do if she kept him waiting.

"C-coming!" She called out as she ran to her small dresser. Underwear, she needed underwear and a bra! Oh come on! She dug through neat piles of clothes, nearly cursing as her search brought no underclothes into view. It must be laundry day, she mused as she did one last search. Her hand hit something small and balled up in the corner of her drawer.

_What the...oh no. Most definately not._

She unballed the pale lavender fabric to reveal a pair of lace panties. No way was she going to wear these! There just had to be something else.

Neji pounded on her door again, deciding for her. Clenching her teeth, she stepped into the lacy garment and drug it up her pale thighs. Seriously? It barely covered her butt and the material was itchy. She'd really have to kill the girls for this. It had been a gag present for her sixteenth birthday from Ino and Temari.

"Hinata! What is taking...you..." Neji's sentenced floundered to a halt, confusing the pale girl. Neji never stopped. She turned her head to face the door as if it could magically tell her what had gone wrong with her cousin. Her eyes widened and her face flushed a dark red, the blush tinting her pale skin.

Neji stood just inside the door, his white eyes widened in shock, locked onto her lace-clad butt.

"N-Neji?" His voice came out as a strangled whisper, dragging his attention from her rear end. Slowly his eyes lifted, tracing the curve of her hips and her tiny, tucked in waist and hesitated on what breast he could see before traveling his still wide-eyed stare to her flame-red face.

With a belated girly scream, Hinata reached into the open drawer and grabbed a fistful of clothes to throw at him, her other hand trying to cover her bare breasts. She began to throw as many articles of clothing as she could at him, the first one hitting him full on the face. She might be timid but she had spectaclar aim.

The shirt seemed to bring him out of his shock, his pale cheeks tinted pink as he rushed out of the room, the door slamming behind him. Hinata collapsed on the floor, her arms wrapped protectively around her chest. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

"I-I'll tell Uncle you will be coming late to breakfast." Neji's voice came back through the door, causing Hinata to blush all over again. Her body trembled as she rose on shakey legs, slowly picking up the scattered clothes. She folded them and tucked them away into the drawer, only keeping out a pale purple cotton bra and her usual ninja gear. Her team planned on training together later after breakfast.

She methodically dressed, wriggling into the tight fishnet shirt, grimacing at the scratchiness of the material before she pulled on a simple black tank. Her cargos soon followed, already weighed down by her little bottles of balms that she had in every pair of pants. The last to come on was her jacket, She revelled the feeling of getting lost in it, it's heaviness and warmth.

With a sigh she straightened herself out and steeled herself to go out and face her cousin.

**_NejixHina NejixHina NejixHina NejixHina NejixHina_**

Fucking awesome. Just fucking great. He'd just walked in on his cousin and future leader naked. Well, not entirely naked. She did have on those sexy lace panties. Who knew that timid Hinata would wear something so daring?

_No_!

He couldn't think like that. It was just wrong to go down that road. She was his cousin. She would rule over him one day. It was his job to protect her, not think about her naked.

_Not naked, but in pale lace panties._

His eye twitched as he cursed himself out. This morning was turning into hell for him. He strode through the hall and stopped a passing servant, one of his distant cousins, and told them to inform Master Hiashi of Hinata's tardiness and his absence from breakfast. There was no way he could bring his little friend to the breakfast table.

A cold shower was what he needed and he thanked his uncle again for giving him a room with an attached bathroom. He slipped into the barren room and began to shed his clothes as he made his way to the ceramic tub, grimacing as the cold air hit his heated flesh.

He didn't even bother with the hot water and instead let the cold go full out. He stepped into the tub and closed the curtain before pulling on the chain to make the shower start.

_Holy fucking hell it was cold!_

Yet, it was doing nothing to help him. Instead it made him automatically think of something warm,or more like someone warm. An image of a flushed Hinata underneath him flew into his mind's eye, her imaginary voice whispering his name as it had in her room, breathless and soft.

He just knew her pale lavender eyes would hold tints of amethyst in her passion, and the blush would coat her supple body. There would be a fierce passion in her. She'd be a little tiger. Or maybe she would be as gentle with her lover as she was with everythig else in her life.

His hand slid down of it's own accord, finding the throbbing pain that twitched against his stomache.

_**NejixHina NejixHina NejixHina NejixHina NejixHina**_

Hinata slid out of her room, her pale eyes darting up and down the hallway to see if it was clear. SHe didn't think that she could handle seeing her cousin so soon. Quietly she ghoseted through the halls, on constant alert lest her cousin pop up out of nowehere.

"Hinata!"

Hinata let out a girlish eep, twirling to face her father. Her very annoyed father. She could see him clenching his jaw, his eyebrow ticking. What had happened to make him lose control like this?

"Hinata-chan! Isn't it such a youthful morning?"

Question answered. Hinata cringed along with her father, pasting a polite smile on her face. Lee came bounding into view, his cheeks flushed in his 'youthful' excitement. A smiling Ten Ten ducked from behind him, smiling at the blushing Hinata.

"Hey Hina, where's Neji at?"

Hinata felt her face flush and her vision dimmed. No! She couldn't pass out! Swallowing hard, she began to stutter an answer, not really sure what she was trying to say. The weird looks she was getting from Neji's teammates and the disapproving one she got from her father was just making everything worse.

It didn't help that she kept thinking of when Neji had burst in on her, the way he had looked at her. No one had ever looked at her like that. But it was just wrong. They were cousins. Maybe she really should start wearing clothes to sleep.

Ten Ten smiled at her sympathetically, used to her stuttering and shyness. "I'll just go check his room so we can get going." She patted Hinata on the shoulder on her way by, winking at ehr secretly where her father couldn't.

"How youthful! Come, Hinata-chan, and let us sing to start this youthful day!" Lee bellowed, throwing his arm around her. Hinata went wide-eyed as her face paled, much unusual for her.

_Sing_?

Hiashi's ticking eyebrow became worse, the veins in his forehead showing. Lee was going to die if she didn't do something. But what could she do? She cringed again as Lee began to bellow in her ear, his version of singing. Hiashi was visibly restraining himself now. What to do, what to do?

"U-um, I'll g-g-go h-help T-Ten Ten." She stuttered before dashing away, her eyes scanning the halls as she ran through them on bare feet. Oh please let her find Neji before it was too late for Lee. He wasn't out in the courtyard, nor in the kitchen, not the dining room, not the training room. Maybe he was in his bedroom?

Hinata sprinted down the hall to the servants quarters. Neji was housed right outside of it, slightly above the regular servants. Your cousins. She grimaced, ashamed of how her family was run. Maybe...maybe when she became the head of the family...no. It was never to be done.

She slowed as she approached Neji's room, hearing Neji's and Ten Ten's voices coming from inside.

_**NejixHina NejixHina NejixHina NejixHina NejixHina**_

Neji had stepped out of the shower, feeling dirtier than when he had entered it, to find a waiting Ten Ten sprawled across his bed. Not unusal, though it was certainly early for her. She never had been a morning person. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked as he padded across the room to his closet.

"Can't a girl just come to see her...friend, once in awhile?" She purred, the bed creaking as she got off of it. Neji ignored her as she crossed the room to him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He pulled out the shirt and pants that he had hanging neatly and began to slip them on, uncaring that it forced her to let him go.

"Not this early in the morning now why are you here?" Man he hated repeating himself. He heard her harumph behind him then the bed squeeked again as she threw herself onto it. Whatever. He pulled out the wrap he wore and tied it around his hips. It kept his weapon's pouch out of view so it would be harder for someone to snatch it during a fight. As if he ever used it though.

"The Hokage wants us for a mission. We debrief in her office in ten." Her voice was clipped and cold. He was used to it. Ten Ten loved to throw temper tantrums when she wasn't getting what she wanted. "So what's with you this morning? Can't get it up?" Sge asked snidely, ging from pouty to bitchy and zero seconds flat. Another symptom of her tantrum.

"I don't know what you mean Ten Ten, I already got it up this morning. Too bad you missed it." He smirked at her irritated growl. He hated bitches in the morning. Ten Ten was a great teammate, unparralled when it came to weapons, she was nice to look at, a hellcat in bed, but she was a pampered little brat.

"Um, N-Neji?"

He spun to face a hesitant Hinata, her pale cheeks beginning to pinken. He couldn't help his eyes dropping to her hips as the image of her in nothing but lace panties came back into his head. Oh look, maybe Ten Ten hadn't missed it after all. Neji gritted his teeth and quirked an eyebrow at his cousin, dragging his eyes back up her body to meet her own pale lavender ones.

"Lee...Lee is, w-well, he's..."

She didn't have to say anymore. Lee was being Lee. Ten Ten sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing herself once again off his bed. "I'll go rescue your father. Make it quick Hyuuga." SHe snapped at him before she grinned at Hinata. Ladies and gentlemen, Ten Ten of the ever changing moods. Said girl flounced out, leaving a flustered Hinata and a frustrated Neji.

_Damn panties._

_**NejixHina NejixHina NejixHina NejixHina NejixHina**_

Oh no, she didn't want to be left alone with him! He was giving her that look again, the one that made her heart beat too fast and her breath quicken. That was a bad look, at least coming from her cousin it was. So why did it make her feel so good?

He took a step towards her and her eyes widened. What was he going to do? She could see anger flickering in the pale depths of his eyes, making her step back until she hit the wall. Get out of the room! Get out!

_I can't move!_

With every step he took she could feel her eyes getting wider, her heart beating harder. She couldn't get enough air to breath! She was scared, yet also excited. It was so confusing. Why should she feel excited? All he was doing was walking towards her, right?

He stopped in front of her, too close. She felt as if they would touch if either of them took a deep enough breath. She had to crane her head up to meet his eyes. They were ablaze with something she couldn't really define. It gave her that odd exciting fear feeling again.

He bent his head, getting so close to her. Her breathing stopped and her eyes were glued to his.

_What is he doing? What is he doing?_

She wanted to close her eyes tight yet they wouldn't obey her silent commands. Traitors. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? She nearly jumped as one of his pale hands rose, sliding into her hair. They stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime before he pulled his hand away, holding his fingers up between their too close lips.

"You had a piece of fuzz in your hair."

He let it drop, still not moving away from her. She swallowed hard, her mind racing. Her eyes finally closed and she made to move around him, stepping forward and to the side at the same time he was stepping, his head still bent.

Their lips crashed together, creating a warm tingle in her body. His were so soft, and felt full over her own. It was, pleasantly surprising. His mouth had always looked so hard and cruel when he stared at her. She had never expected them to be so...soft.

His arm slipped around her waist, his hand delving back into her hair. Their kiss deepened, sending lightening through her body. Oh it felt so good! This was why all of her friends were hooking up, for this amazing hot feeling. She swore there was bits of fire flowing through her veins as he pulled her closer to him.

She gasped in surprise when she felt something warm and wet slide across her bottom lip, giving him access to slide his tongue into her open mouth. Her eyes snapped wide, meeting half closed white eyes. Those glacier eyes that sparked with warmth. Her mind snapped back to her dream as she realized with a start that Neji was her dream man.

His tongue made her forget what she was thinking of as it made a swipe across her own, his hand massaging her scalp from where it was buried in her hair. One of his legs pushed between her thighs and lifted slightly, pressing against her softest spot. She gasped as pleasure rocked her body, her hands flying to his shoulders.

"Hinata."

* * *

A/N:

Oooh who interrupted their make-out session? You'll just have to come back for the next chapter to find out! Remember, review and tell me how it was. Constructive critisism is accepted but not flames.


End file.
